iBaby
by inkdoll
Summary: Response for the SeddieIsPregnant Challenge. i don't own iCarly. obviously. there's a couple typos.... the document didn't seem to want to save right... and is making it really hard to fix them...
1. Chapter 1

**iBaby**

Prologue: You Drive Me Crazy

"Oh, god, Sam," Freddie's eyes fluttered closed as Sam planted trails of kisses up and down his neck. She stifled a chuckle and merely continued, licking and nipping whenever the urge struck her. Finally, not being able to control himself, he pushed her away from him, forcing their eyes to meet for the briefest of moments before assaulting her lips with his own. She ran her hands through his hair not minding the shift in power one bit.

Six months earlier Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson had given each other their first _real_ kiss; just to _get it over with_. Right before leaning in and smooching they made a pact to go right back to hating each other as soon as the kiss was through and sure enough they exchanged _I hate you's_ before parting for the night, but despite that it had already been too late.

For Freddie it had been an instant sense of euphoria. Her lips had felt so deliciously soft pressed against his, he immediately wanted more. He had even found himself trying to deepen the kiss into something more than just a friendly first. His mind toyed with the idea of running his tongue across her lip, the idea of tasting her exciting him more than any thought of Carly ever had, but managed to stop himself just in time, he hadn't wanted to freak Sam out. If she wasn't feeling the same way it would definitely be awkward when she shoved him to the floor for even _thinking_ of deepening the kiss.

Sam had a slightly different experience… Poor Sam ended up being more in a state of confusion than anything else. The kiss was… _enjoyable_. How was that possible? She was so puzzled her eyes fluttered open as her mind battled with her heart. She could feel their kiss growing more insistent and she knew how she _wanted_to respond but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to kiss him any more deeply. Too many thoughts were running through her head, thoughts of her and the dork, their frenemy relationship, his stupid crush on Carly, her genuine remorse at having humiliated him in front of the entire iCarly audience, not to mention the pleasure she was getting out of the kiss they were sharing. No, Sam had way too much to think about, too many things to sort out before she could kiss Freddie the way she desired, they way she could tell he was trying to steer the kiss in.

So it wasn't much of a surprise when they both pulled back, Freddie trying to hide his bemused expression and Sam making no effort to conceal her stunned one.

Things went as back to normal as they could, even if they had a few awkward moments from time to time their relationship wasn't so changed. They still did regular segments of Wake Up Spencer and bantered back and forth like they always had. The kiss hadn't had any diminishing effect on their fighting either, although it has to be stated that there was more of a _playful_ feeling to their fights than before.

It wasn't until a month after their first kiss that the opportunity for another presented itself.

They had been bickering back and forth as usual, only something was different on this occasion. When looking back on the moment they would confess that by that time they had each realized they had feelings for each other but both had been too scared of rejection to admit it to the other. Instead they let the tension between them grow and grow. A small ember that swelled with every insult they hurled at each other. Finally, as they stood there face-to-face, their mouths no more than three inches apart, and their breath coming in ragged pants from their yelling, they locked eyes, baby blues meeting chocolate browns, and before either knew what had hit them they were fighting once again. Only this time it was their mouths that were doing the fighting, and as the kiss deepened, letting loose a full months worth of frustration, longing, and lust, their tongues joined the battle as well, both struggling for dominance over the other.

_"Wow," Sam had murmured. She was actually feeling a little light headed from the kiss; she figured it was the lack of oxygen. She looked at Freddie and noticed he seemed to be feeling the same way._

_"I know," he replied. He could hardly believe what had just happened. For a month he had been debating with himself, wondering if what he was feeling for Sam could compare to what he had once felt for Carly. That second kiss though… it had left no shred of doubt in his mind that it was actually the other way around. Those feelings he was having for Sam… they were the real deal. "Sam?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Do you… want to go get a smoothie… with me?"_

_Sam raised an eyebrow, "Fredward Benson, are you asking me out on a date?"_

_"Heh, yeah, I guess I am."_

And that had been that. iCarly's vivacious co-host and tech producer became an official couple. With one minor detail… no one besides them knew.

At first it was just a precautionary type of thing. After all, Sam and Freddie had always had such a difficult relationship before who knew how long they were going to last? They could end up breaking up in a day and if that was the case there was really no need to let Carly, or anyone else for that matter, in on the secret. Somehow though it had evolved into something more, Sam and Freddie _liked_ keeping their relationship secret. It made it that much more special, not to mention the risk of getting caught tongue wrestling always created a rather exciting atmosphere…

"Mmm, Freddie," Sam moaned, Freddie's hands had slowly found their way underneath her shirt and he was taking a lot of enjoyment out of making her squirm with pleasure. "Don't stop," she mumbled against his lips as his hands stopped their ministrations and moved to her back.

"Don't worry," he assured her, "I'm not," and true enough he started fiddling with her bra hook, mentally cursing whoever it was who invented the darn things… He could feel Sam smile as they kissed, she didn't even bother to hide her amusement whenever he had trouble unhooking her bra.

"Hold your horses, Freddork," she said as she sat herself up and with a well-practiced and, in Freddie's opinion, extremely sexy move managed to not only unhook her bra but slip it off as well, all without ever removing the blue t-shirt she was wearing. Freddie couldn't help but stare adoringly at his girlfriend.

"I love it when you do that," he whispered into her ear as he pushed her back onto her former position on his bed. He held himself carefully on top of her, their legs intertwining. She gave him a smirk before pulling him back down for another kiss.

"Mm, you drive me crazy, Sam," he said when they finally resurfaced from the kiss.

She just laughed, "Nice to know."

"I'm serious," he insisted. Everything felt so perfect with her, the kisses, the hugs, the stolen moments, it was effortless, easy. Nothing ever seemed wrong or awkward. They fit. She was the peanut butter to his grape jelly. Everything in their relationship just seemed meant to be. "I love you."

Sam's eyes crinkled as she smiled at him affectionately. "I love you, too," she said before swatting him impatiently on the arm. "Now, come on, you said you wouldn't stop!"

He laughed quietly before resuming his previous activities. It was a good thing his mom was out buying gluten free snacks; Sam could be quite vocal when she wanted to be…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to step up to Rose Red Misery's challenge and write a Seddie pregnancy fic. Keep in mind I don't RECOMMEND teen pregnancy. This fiction will be rated T, there might be some lime occasionally, but no lemons. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. It's my first Seddie fic please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**iBaby**

Chapter One: Pee... into _this... _?

"Sam? Sam, come on, wake up."

"Mm, go away."

"Sam, come on, Carly will be up in a minute. We have a meeting today, remember?"

"Mm."

Freddie Benson rolled his eyes in exasperation. Didn't she get enough sleep last night? He shook her again. "Sam, sweetie, come on, Please wake up."

"Ugh, what?" she asked, annoyed with her boyfriend's persistence, she was _so_ tired.

"iCarly meeting, remember?"

"Ugh," she buried her head in the beanbag, mumbling incoherent sentences the whole time.

"Huh?"

She popped her head up again and looked blearily at him before repeating herself, "I am tired. I want to sleep. Go away." As soon as the words left her mouth her head hit the beanbag once again and this time Freddie couldn't bear to wake her up again. He knew she'd been really tired lately for some reason and he really hated having to wake her up from her naps when it was so obvious she needed them. He turned back to his laptop looking for the iCarly documents where he took note of their meetings.

One of Sam's clear blue eyes batted open and glanced at Freddie before shutting again once noticing he was no longer occupied with her. Sam was glad he was going to let her sleep. She knew they had an iCarly meeting… but she was _so_ tired. Besides, Carly would understand, she'd been waking up Sam all day long throughout their classes together, she was bound to let her rest now that there were no teachers around looking for excuses to hand Sam a detention.

"Sam's asleep _again_?" Freddie turned around just in time to see Carly walk in with enough Peppy-Colas for the three of them.

"Yeah, sorry, Carls, but I think we should just have the meeting tomorrow."

"I guess so," replied Carly, her eyes looking Sam over curiously, "I wonder what's with her… She's been falling asleep all over the place lately."

Freddie only shrugged, "It's probably nothing," he said, knowing full well that that was a lie, Sam had been acting very oddly for a week and it was really starting to worry him. Most of her time was spent looking for comfy places to take naps in, her favorite red beanbag, Carly's couch, his bed… She also found herself getting irritated a lot more easily, just two days earlier she had practically scared the pants off poor Gibby and had made him run all the way to the office in tears, of course that in itself wasn't odd. What _was_ odd was what she did the next time she saw Gibby.

She apologized.

A genuine heartfelt honest-to-goodness apology.

Needless to say, Freddie was immensly worried about her.

* * *

As the weeks passed Sam's fatigue didn't get any better. Two more iCarly meetings were rescheduled and rehearsals were often cut short because as soon as anyone turned their back on Sam it was a sure thing that she would take the chance to have a small catnap. Luckily, she was dedicated to iCarly and always managed to come through in the end.

"So, Sam… " Carly started, "Have you been feeling okay?"

The blonde just rolled her eyes. Why did everyone keep asking her that?!

"Yes, Carly, I'm good," she answered wearily, waiting for part two of the question.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

"Well, alright, I'm just… making sure," Carly said before turning back to her worksheet, Sam didn't even have to look at her to know that disbelief was written all over her face. It was in her voice.

"I really am fine, Carly."

"Okay, I'm not arguing with you…"

Sam sighed and laid her head back down on her desk. She didn't like lying to Carly… The truth was that she _wasn't_ okay. The drowsiness wasn't so bad, some days it was worse than others, but really what was so bad about getting a little more sleep? What was really worrying her was her newest ailment.

Nausea.

Terrible nausea which wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact that she had woken up at four in the morning to throw up. That had been unpleasant… What was even worse though was her inability to eat. Everything she saw just made her stomach feel like re-enacting the puking scene her mother had witnessed that morning. Sam chuckled softly to herself as she remembered her mother's comment.

_"God, Samantha, it's almost as if you were knocked up."_

Wait a second…

"Hey, Carls, what day is it?"

"Monday."

Sam restrained herself from rolling her eyes at her best friend, "Yeah, but what _day_?"

"Oh, it's the seventh," Carly answered, glancing at her and asking "Why?" when Sam's face turned an almost deathly white. "Is this about that test in history? Don't worry, Sam, it was rescheduled remember? Um, Sam?"

"I gotta go," and without any further explanation Sam was out the door, completely ignoring Carly's cries and trying her best to tune out Mrs. Brigg's.

* * *

Sam tried not to let her anxiety get the best of her as she walked into the pharmacy. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. She was so _jumpy_, her hands kept playing with her hair, twisting the golden strands around her fingers over and over again. She walked through the aisles.

She finally found what she was looking for, right next to the pads and the tampons. Snatching the nearest one off the shelf she hurried to the cash register. Placing the little cardboard box on the counter with a little more force than necessary she glared at the girl working the register, daring her to say something. Apparently the girl had a good sense of what her best interests were and even though she did raise an eyebrow at Sam she kept her mouth shut and they completed the transaction in silence.

As soon as she was out of the store Sam dodged into the nearest restaurant she could find, a Sub-Mart. She ran into their bathroom, taking no notice of the _Customers Only_ sign tacked onto the door. It was only when she heard the _click_ of the door's lock that she finally relaxed for the first time since Carly had informed her of the day's date. Hurriedly taking the little cardboard box out of the plastic bag she started reading the directions as fast as she could while simultaneously ripping the box open.

"Pee… into _this… _? …the hell…"

Sam was presently holding an extremely small container as well as a tiny eye dropper. Apparently the eye dropper was then used to place the… sample… onto the actual pregnancy test.

"What the heck ever happened to that whole 'pee on the stick' thing I kept hearing about?" Shrugging to herself she went ahead and took the test, using her cell phone as a timer.

Sam paced furiously within the small bathroom. Pregnant? She couldn't be… She and Freddie used protection…

Well, except for that one time…

Oh, and the time when…

And of course she couldn't forget that other time…

"Hm, guess the dork and I have to start stocking up on those things…"

Still, it just couldn't be. Sam was barely fifteen, she couldn't have a baby. She barely survived to adolescence on her own, how on earth was she going to take care of a baby? And what about Freddie? They had never even _discussed_ kids, why would they? _They were only fifteen._

"Oh, my God," Sam whispered, the realization of what was happening finally sinking in. "I can't do this."

The words had barely left her mouth when the timer on her phone went off. She walked slowly, like a prisoner being sent to the electric chair, over to the bathroom counter where the pregnancy test was all laid out. Her mouth twitched a little as she almost smiled, it all looked so innocent, like a little kids chemistry experiment.

In an odd, almost unreal, stroke of fate the moment she saw the results of the test her phone started ringing again.

This time it was Freddie.

That boy had really good timing…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews!!! It meant a lot to me :) Now, the pregnancy test that Sam uses is an actual pregnancy test. I should know... from personal experience. I've never been pregnant myself but I know what it's like to have a false alarm around Sam's age, hopefully I'll be able to draw on those emotions for the next few chapters. Also, my cousin, who is like a sister to me, got pregnant over the summer and she reported her first symptom to be extreme drowsiness. She was literally falling asleep all over the place, so just in case you guys have never heard of sleepiness as a pregnancy symptom know that it's true! I even researched to make sure! Please review and let me know your thoughts and/or any questions. I'll do my best to reply :) Peace and Luv little peoples!**


End file.
